La planète immaculée et le Docteur en danger
by Arjole
Summary: Suite à un incident à bord du Tardis, le Docteur n'a plus ses pouvoirs de régénération...Accompagné par Amy, Rory, un jeune garçon nommé Rodrick et une personne bien connue, le Docteur explore la planète "Sviltium". Malheureusement, il devient rapidement la cible de nouveaux ennemis...Blessé et mal en point, il doit faire face au danger, aidé par ses amis...


**Disclamers : **les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note** : j'ai déjà deux fictions qui n'attendent que vos reviews !

**Important : **il s'agit là du onzième Docteur, joué par Matt Smith.

**Chapitre 1 :**

Amy rêvait… Un doux et merveilleux rêve. Elle était mariée avec Rory, ils vivaient à Londres et étaient parents. En effet un bébé joufflu, aux cheveux blonds bouclés était en train de gazouiller dans un berceau de bois blanc. La vie qui s'offrait à elle semblait si belle. Si…irréelle. Mais oui, évidemment puisqu'elle dormait ! Le rêve était de plus en plus intéressant, la maison devenait de plus en plus grande…le compte en banque aussi. Non vraiment si elle avait pu, Amy aurait supplié le maître des rêves ou du sommeil de rendre le sien réel.

En parlant de réalité, Amy ne s'était pas rendue compte que tout vacillait autour d'elle. Le berceau tremblait, la maison aussi. Le rêve devint un cauchemar… Amy entendit une voix, quelqu'un l'appelait :

« Amy debout ! Amy ! » Criait Rory en vain.

Elle devait être profondément endormie pour ne pas sentir les secousses qu'envoyait le Tardis. Soudain, Amy se réveilla. Tout d'un coup elle était redevenue Amy Pond, la seule et l'unique, « compagne » du Docteur, le fameux, et en couple avec Rory. Au même instant, le Tardis émit un son étrange, ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une mini explosion. Rory bascula et failli percuter une manette de commande.

« Ah enfin, on a cru que tu ne te réveillerai jamais ! Dit Rory

-Ah bon, mais comment s'est arrivé ? Pourquoi le Tardis est comme cela ? Dit-elle.

-Oh ça ! Il est comme cela depuis quelques minutes, je crois que j'ai mal bidouillé les commandes…Je vais allez voir ! Répondit le Docteur

-Quoi ?!

-Amy, Rory je vais en bas pour réparer le moteur.

-Ca va être dur si on ne peut pas rester sur place deux secondes ! » Dit Rory.

Quelques minutes plus tard et une bataille pour ne pas finir à quatre pattes, il se passa quelque chose d'étrange. Les commandes / tableau de bord/ truc au milieu/ seul « meuble » du Tardis (la pièce que tout le monde connait) émit une sorte de fumée blanche.

Le Docteur apparut quelques secondes après, en boitant et en tremblant.

« Docteur, ça va ? S'empressa de demander Amy, inquiète.

-Oui, c'est la fumée sans doute… » Dit le Docteur en luttant contre une quinte de toux.

Les secousses s'étaient arrêtées, le Tardis semblait s'être posé. Le Docteur était blanc comme un linge. Il respirait tel un asthmatique.

« Docteur ?! Redemanda Amy.

-Ca va je... [quinte de toux]…ça va. »

Amy s'approcha de lui et le prit par les épaules. Rory s'approcha du Docteur et tendit son oreille sur la poitrine de celui-ci. Sa respiration était sifflante, un phénomène très étrange pour quelqu'un comme lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, le Docteur s'apaisa enfin et reprit des couleurs.

« Et cette fumée, c'était quoi ? Demanda Rory

-Le moteur ! Rien de plus ! Répondit le Docteur. Bon, il est temps de se mettre au travail ! Alors...euh, je voulais quoi déjà ? Ah oui c'est vrai ! Où sommes-nous ? »

-Je comptais sur vous pour nous le dire. Dit Amy »

Le Docteur avait retrouvé son énergie en plus ! Il s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit en grand.

« Ah ! Nouvelle planète, alors voyons, Stérium, Sibil ? Mais non c'est un prénom ça ! Ah je suis bête ! Bon évaluons la situation ! Sviltium ? Ce n'est pas vrai nous sommes sur Sviltium, c'est génial ! Rory, Amy venez voir ça ! Ah le ciel blanc de Sviltium j'avais oublié ! Amy oh viens voir ça ! C'est une fleur de cristal ! Magnifique !

-Euh Docteur ? Où sommes-nous ? Demanda Amy

-Sur Sviltium, la planète immaculée ! Regardez-moi ce ciel ! N'est-ce pas génial ! Tout, enfin presque, tout est blanc. Bon ça pique un peu les yeux, mais… Bah alors venez voir ! »

Le couple s'approcha et Amy eut un mouvement de recul, suivit de près par Rory.

« Ah oui effectivement, ça pique les yeux ! Je crois que je ne pourrai pas aller dehors ! Comment vous faîtes Docteur ?

-J'ai la vision multicolore intégrée ! Venez je vais vous insérer un logiciel temporel de couleur…En gros vous pourrez admirer le paysage avec la même vision des couleurs que vous avez habituellement.

-Là j'ai compris ! »

Amy grimaça. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas forcément très agréable comme sensation. La planète Sviltium brillait de toute part. C'était un peu comme la Terre, à la différence que tout brillaient et que les habitants avaient des ailes dans le dos et des yeux oranges. Comme des chouettes mais à forme humaine. Il neigeait mais il ne faisait pas froid.

« Il fait ce temps là toute l'année, c'est génial non ! » Dit le Docteur toujours aussi excité.

Les trois amis se promenèrent, admirèrent les statues des chouettes en cristal.

« En cristal ?! S'exclama Rory

-Oui ici, le crystal est souvent utilisé. La neige peut prendre n'importe quelle consistance. »

Ils rencontrèrent un garçon aux yeux orange et à la peau brillante. Il avait les cheveux noirs, légèrement longs. Il avait des ailes immaculées dans le dos. Il ne semblait pas avoir plus de treize ans.

« Docteur ! S'exclama-t-il lorsqu'il vit les trois compagnons.

-Rodrick ! Ah, content de te revoir !

-Vous m'aviez promis de revenir et vous voilà !

-Oui ! »

Le Docteur serra le garçon dans ses bras. Il se présenta à Amy et Rory et leur raconta sa rencontre avec le Docteur. C'était i ans. Rodrick avait alors 8 ans. C'était un orphelin et à cette époque-là, il trainait encore dans les rues de la ville, « Spiria » littéralement le « Joyeux immaculé » en langue ancienne, du pays. Il se promenait lorsqu'il avait entendu un son étrange. Puis une boîte bleue sortit de nulle part et un homme aux yeux bruns et aux cheveux ébouriffés en était sorti.

Il disait s'appeler le Docteur. Au départ, il lui paraissait étrange, presque irréel… Dans sa tête de petit garçon perdu, solitaire, Rodrick pensait qu'il s'était juste crée un ami imaginaire. Il l'avait donc aidé à se repérer dans la ville. Ils avaient passés trois jours ensemble puis telle une fleur éphémère, l'homme était parti, en lui promettant de revenir un jour. Avant de disparaître, le Docteur avait laissé une lettre dans la poche de la veste de Rodrick. Dedans, il avait décrit une partie de sa vie. Le Docteur avait eu confiance en lui dès le premier instant.

Cinq ans était passés…

Rodrick conta cela aux trois amis au moment de traverser la ville. Encore ému des retrouvailles touchantes du Docteur et de Rodrick, Amy n'entendit pas la voix derrière elle :

« Oh, ne sont-ils pas mignons ?! Dit la voix. »

Les quatre voyageurs se retournèrent et se retrouvèrent devant une femme aux cheveux blonds bouclés…

« River ? S'étonna le Docteur

-Hello Sweetheart !

**Fin du chapitre 1 !**

Merci de m'avoir lu ! J'ai d'autres fics en réserve ! S'il vous plaît, mettez moi un mini commentaire please !

-**Arjole**


End file.
